Stuck in a Cell
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Tyki Mikk surrenders to the Order because he couldn't stand fighting his one true love any longer. They lock him in a cell and events unfold. Lucky yaoi. Enjoy and review please!


Tyki paced his cell impatiently, it had been a month since he had surrendered to the Order. He had fallen in love with a certain red-haired exorcist and decided that he really didn't want to fight against him. He was a deserter to the Noah, and Road had been angry. She said that one day, soon, she would have her revenge on him.

The reason why he was pacing was because _he_ was late! _He_ was the only one that would come near his cell. _He_ kept him company and told him more about _himself_ than _he_ had anyone. Tyki loved _him_ and was now worried and angry.

Did Lavi get hurt? Was he just blowing him off? What happened? He should have been back by now! Lavi was only sent to destroy a couple low level akuma who had taken over a small village in the Himalayas. He had even taken Card Shark with him! SO, why was he late?

Suddenly, he heard the sound of feet hitting floor, coming from the stairs that led to his cell. A short finder, who was quivering in his oversized boots, plodded down the stairs carrying a tray of mush. Lavi usually snuck him food from that flamboyant cook, Jerry, completely ignoring the Order issued prison mush that was supposed to be given. The finder approached the magic bars that kept him from going on a rampage and set it on the floor as close to the cell as he dared, then turned quickly away.

"Kid! Where's that red headed guy?" He had to sound as casual and almost uninterested as he could, it was the most he dared to even ask. If the order knew that he liked Lavi, then the boy wouldn't be allowed near him.

The finder turned to him slowly, his shaking worsened. In a cracky and somewhat pubescent voice he spoke, "I-I think he's in the infirmary. Your f-friends, the Noah, attacked r-really bad-badly."

Tyki was glad it was dark so that the small, frightened Finder couldn't see his face clearly. A look of sheer fury had surfaced his face. "Which one of my wonderful friends pulled off such a surprising feat as to hurt one of your exorcists," his voice was tainted with sweetness, although right now he was feeling _anything _but sweet.

"R-R-Road." The Finder was now quivering like a feather in the wind, and seemed like it was unconsciously done. The small boy fled up the stairs and didn't return the next day. Tyki supposed that they thought he was mad with happiness that his 'dear' friend would have done such a 'wonderful' thing to the 'awful' exorcists.

Tyki sat against the wall of his small cell, his hate and anguish looming over him. He was supposed to be the Noah of Pleasure, but 'pleasure' was the last thing he was feeling about this. It was all his fault! Road was the only other one in the world who knew about his love for that specific exorcist, and she _had_ promised to make him pay for betraying them.

His sincere worry increased with each passing day, as did his thirst and hunger, since no one had bothered to feed him. He was going to die within the day if someone didn't come down for him. Over the time he thought solely of his beloved Lavi, and he could feel his composure and strength slipping.

He heard the familiar sound of a door creaking open, a bit more slowly than usual, and the sound of someone descending the stairs, but there was extra noise in it. He lifted his head as the noise stopped, and almost fainted. There he was! Lavi!

Lavi wore no shirt, and the pants he wore were infirmary issued. Bandages covered his forehead, torso, and arms, and Lavi's blood could be seen in them. He was using crutches and looked out of breath from descending to his cell. Tyki visibly winced, why did Road have to do **this**?

Lavi swung himself a few more paces forward, using his crutches, and reached into Tyki's cell to set down a brown paper bag. Lavi's eyes looked upon the weakened form of the Noah with sadness. Tyki curiously opened the bag and, much to his relief, were a few bottles of water and sandwiches.

"Sorry, I had to act like it was for me, and that was all Jerry would give me," Lavi croaked. He maneuvered himself into a cross-legged sitting position and laid the crutches across his knees.

Two of the sandwiches and one of the bottles of water were already gone, Tyki was already biting into the third sandwich when Lavi said that. "Thank you. I've been rotting in here for five days without anything," He continued eating.

Lavi's eyebrows raised considerably, surprise was evident on his face. "I asked every day at meal times if you were being cared for, and they said you were. I asked if I could come see you to make sure, and they said I wasn't well enough...but I finally got to sneak down."

Tyki muttered some curses, angry about the Order's obvious disregard for his own life. He had finished the food and water already, and it was rejuvenating his mood quite a bit. "You worried me," Tyki said without thinking. "I thought perhaps you were dead, and that would hurt a lot."

A bitter mood passed over Lavi, it seemed like he had thought about this as well. "Why? Because I wouldn't be able to feed you?" _Jumping to the wrong conclusions as always,_ Tyki thought.

"No," Once again, without thinking. "Because I love you." A blush, even visible in the darkness, clouded his face, but it soon disappeared and was replaced by the slightly cocky smirk that decorated his face more often than not.

Lavi's face softened and he leaned closer to the bars. "I love you too, Tyki Mikk."

Tyki leaned acrossed to him and took the perfect oppourtunity to kiss the man that had been stuck in his dreams for so long. Finally, after 6 1/2 weeks of sitting in a cell, he was able to get close enough to do the thing that his heart had ached for, for years.

* * *

**((AN:/ First down! Thanks for submitting this idea ! I haven't decided which one to do next, keep sending in ideas though!))**


End file.
